Mochi Son
Character Quotes: * "~Aww, you thought you could sleep on me?~" '' * ''"~I'll give you a head start!~" '' * ''"~If you thought you chose an easy target, then obviously your head is on backwards.~" First Name: Mochi Last Name: Son Gender: Female Race: * Majin~ 51% * Human~ 5% * Saiyan~ 44% Ethnicity: Mixed Birth Date: May 20th Age 800 Height: 5'5 Weight: 115 lbs Occupations (Jobs): Z Fighter ~ Molecular Scientist Allegiance: Z Fighters Family: Uub (father) Gohan (grandfather) Videl (Grandmother) Goku (Great-grandfather) Chi-Chi (Great-grandmother) Goten (Great Uncle) Pan (Mother) Mr. Satan (Great grandfather) Appearance: ~Mochi, the second oldest of four, mainly takes after her mother's looks. Her skin is slightly lighter than her fathers' and of her brothers. She had once possessed long black hair that just about touches her lower back the color was altered into a blonde color by the combination of intense training and her molecular studies of radioactive matter of which she had an immunity to due her acidic ki and due to these same studies she has become immune to various poisons and radioactive wastes. Also her eyes too have shifted from brown to blue.~ Background: ~Mochi Son, is the sibling of Keihan, Angel and Jaiyian; Born to Pan and Uub in May of age 800. She has always had a way of words and power; that one couldn't explain. She is often seen as stuck up or ungrateful due to her seemingly superior attitude and her sharp tongue. In all actuality, Mochi is far from it. She has always seen and heard countless battles between the Z-fighters and the forces of evil that threaten every life on Earth. Mochi would completely on become strong enough and even more, to protect the world and though she loved along with the Z-fighters, brothers and her father, Uub. After her role in the saving of earth, Mochi was talked into making school a number one priority by her parents being that the world finally seemed to be at peace. In a period of 14 years, Mochi blazed through school with honors and graduated 4 in her class at the local 4 year college with a major chemistry and a minor in molecular sciences. Amongst these years of study and immense accomplishments, she trained for many years with her saiyan relatives and companions in which her long black hair transformed into blonde hair and achieved SS2 along with a control of ki. Upon one of her strolls upon her neighborhood, she was notified of a disturbance and her help was needed.~ Abilities (skills): 1) Flight- User can fly by manipulation Ki. 2) Micro beam- Mochi can focus her Ki into thin, concentrated blasts that comes from her fingers. 3) Ki blast volley- Mochi would start to quickly blast out Ki blasts that can hone into target by sensing Ki levels. 4) Attitude Check- This attack is an a mixture of punches and kicks that with have purple Ki waves due to the fact that she can move the Ki to her feet; this attack packs a full punch and can cause internal damage. 5) Dust bomb- Mochi can focus into her Ki making it more pure and concentrated in dots that will collect together to form a huge sphere of Ki 6) Masshuori- Mochi focuses her Ki into a central point and spins around later releasing it, this attack can shift as moments notice 7) Solar Impact: Mochi opens one hand and points it towards her opponent releasing a ball of Ki that is brighter than the sun. 8) Grand Slam: Mochi extends her hands above her head, absorbing small traces of Ki and concentrating her own and the abosorbed ki into a medium ki wave that would be very powerful due to so much energy in a confined space before throwing it over her head. 9)Special ability: Ki acidity: Due to her genes being slightly altered by the time machine from which she had traveled and by understanding the composition of the Human body and chemical formats of her KI, Mochi is able to increase or decrease the pH balance of it. Which determines if it an acid (6 or below), neutral (7), Base (8-10) If the numbers exceed limits, more than likely will produce pollution, Mochi is immune to this by making her inner Ki a base form that neutralizes the toxins. This is usually represented by black specs in her pink Ki which are actually highly acidic specs that feed on Ki of base levels. 11) Special ability: Acid armor: Mochi can change the Ki layers around her body into a acid form which can melt almost anything. 12) Teleportation- A simple form of teleportation that allows the user to move incredibly fast seeming to "faid away" and to move around 13) Kiss of Death- Mochi could form her acidic Ki at her lips, which would cause them to glow pink and with a slight blow she releases acidic ki which could inflammation of the respiratory system and can seep through the skin and flow through the bloodstream and shutdown internal organs. 14) Kenshi Tudo- Mochi would focus her Ki into her foot and form it into a ring of Ki that can cut through steel and stone This attack could possibly hold acid which could cut and spread infection 15) Special Acidic atmosphere: Mochi could spit out acidic ki and shift the entire the atmosphere into a poison. She can control the individual molecules 16) Hellzone Grenade-charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Piccolo commands the energy spheres, which change from a purple to a yellow color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. 17) Kamehameha-he technique involves wide sweeping arm movements and cupping the hands together before bringing them forward to fire a blue wave of energy. 18) Special ability: Acidic needle shower~ An advanced form of her Special Acid nature; This attack allows her to change the molecular structure of her ki and make it so it attracts outer world pollution which is caused by modern industrialization waste in which is then released and compressed forming thin needles of radioactive matter which form and shoot out towards the opponent; depending on surrounding pollution or skill level this skill can make small craters upon impact due to radioactive decay.~ 19) Crushing might~ User is able to trap their opponent into a sphere of ki energy and squeeze them within it by reducing its size. Visual Appearances: Category:Gen 1